Sex and Candy
by alibradragon
Summary: Roxas associates his boyfriend with one particular song, and with one gorgeous memory. Roxas/Sora


**Sex and Candy**

****

Pairing: Roxas and Sora

Rating: M

Summary: Roxas associates his boyfriend with one particular song, and with one gorgeous memory.

Warnings: slash, boysecks.

Notes: spurred from a conversation with one of bestest friends, Starry. This one's for you XD I originally wasn't going to post this at fanfiction, but I figured it was alright. I haven't touched Kingdom Hearts in quite a while. Also, pardon my errors too.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song 'Sex and Candy' by Marcy Playground. Enjoy.**

Roxas wished he could say that as a boyfriend, he made his significant other's first time an enjoyable one. You know, candles, a fancy date that included clearing out a restaurant, shit like that. His wallet wouldn't allow him to clear out a restaurant, and his mother already annoyed him to death with those scented candles she lit on weekend evenings after she had cleaned the entire house from top to bottom. Roxas just wished he could do those things for Sora because he deserved them, even if said brunet mentioned that he was just happy with something ridiculously sweet like chocolate or candy and Roxas' arm to latch onto when they were out.

Back onto the matter at hand, Roxas could clearly remember the day that his and Sora's makeout sessions escalated to something much more than that. He had invited Sora over for a study session. In actuality, they were partners in science and Sora might as well have been helpless the second he saw E equals MC squared on the board or on their lab sheets.

So there they were, noses buried in books, Sora letting out a frustrated groan as he threw down his pencil and shut his book. "This is too hard!"

"Sora, c'mon." Roxas began.

And then suddenly, the radio had started to play something as Sora crawled onto the bed, asking Roxas if he had something sweet. Chocolate—sweets in general—made him think better he said. And so Roxas had been rummaging around in his bag for a couple of moments and he pulled out a rich, milk chocolate candy bar. He watched Sora's eyes light up and the blond couldn't help but chuckle at that. Sora unwrapped the foil and tossed it into the wastebasket. Yes, he was a terrible shot because the wrapped landed nowhere near the bin, but Sora was too busy nibbling on a corner of the confectionery. The radio had started to play some song, and Roxas started to watch as Sora mouthed part of the lyrics.

_And then there she was, like double cherry pie, yeah there she was_

Roxas leaned back against the headboard of his bed, and naturally Sora made himself comfortable on top of him, putting his head on the blond's chest and like many days before, Roxas began to toy with the chocolate-colored spikes, listening to Sora nibble on the bar and mumble the lyrics. A couple moments later, Sora nudged Roxas and held out the candy bar to him.

"Want some?" he asked innocently, intentions pure. Yes, it was a rarity that Sora was sharing anything sweet and chocolate, but Roxas didn't want the candy bar. He settled for giving a nod and pulling Sora up and into a short kiss. The blond could taste milk chocolate on Sora's lips and tongue once he had started kissing the other boy back. The short kiss turned into a longer one, Sora clearly not wanting to break it until he needed air. Why yes, Sora had gotten better and better at these things…or, Roxas could attribute the nice length of the kiss due to Sora's ability to inhale brownies without stopping too much. It was like he never breathed when he should have, but it was just another thing that made Sora who he was.

"Sora, you should be studying…" Roxas managed to say carelessly, watching the brunet catch his breath and set the half-eaten chocolate bar on the nearby nightstand.

"I am studying!" Sora insisted.

_Like disco superfly…I smell sex and candy here_

"Sora, making out is not studying." Roxas reminded the other.

"Yes it is, if you use your ima-gin-na-tion." Sora insisted, tugging at Roxas' shirt with every syllable. Roxas rolled his eyes, but there had been an amused smile on his face the entire time. Fine, he'd play along. He pulled at the fabric until it was off and tossed it to the side somewhere.

_Who's that loungin' in my chair_

Roxas let Sora lead for as long as he wanted to, his cerulean eyes closing at the feel of the other boy's lips on his chest. He had been vaguely aware of the fact that his mother was downstairs, baking her merry little life away like she usually did on a lovely Thursday afternoon, and he was just a few seconds shy of not caring any more, especially if Sora had decided he was going to kiss along his neck.

_Mama this is surely a dream_

The pleasurable sensations Roxas felt seemed to stretch on forever, until he rightly remembered that feeling this way wasn't going to be just for him. That'd be selfish, and when it came to Sora, he (usually) wasn't. It didn't take much for Roxas to turn the tables on his boyfriend, not that said boyfriend minded one bit. They had been together for more than half a year—Roxas' patience was surprisingly astounding—and he knew just where to touch and where to kiss Sora to leave the brunet panting and gasping for something he couldn't identify just yet, something he didn't want yet, because he wasn't ready for it, and the thought had to be intimidating. The blond promised he'd wait, and he never broke promises he made to Sora.

As his hand slipped lower, the pads of his fingers feeling along Sora's warm, flat stomach, the brunet's breath seemed to hitch a little, and he reflexively bucked his hips because he knew what was coming and this was his (not so) subtle way of asking for Roxas to touch him there. Roxas' gaze turned back onto the flustered brunet who opened his mouth to speak.

"…Please? I want…I want you to."

Roxas would keep the fact that he liked when Sora said 'please' in regards to something like foreplay to himself. Forever.

_And then there she was, in double platform suede_

Roxas wrapped his hand around Sora's length, giving it a few slow experimental strokes. He knew exactly what he was doing, but there was no use in rushing anything, not at running the risk of scaring Sora. Curiosity began to grate at Roxas, and as Sora bucked into his hand with a whimper, he had to ask.

"Sora, have you…?"

"Mhmm. Just…only at night…"

_Like disco lemonade_

Roxas gave a quick nod, filing that information away as Sora leaned back against the comforter, his hands fisting the soft fabric.

"And…you're not doing it hard enough."

"Well, excuse me." Roxas mock huffed, amused all the while however. It was cute the way he tried to be a smart-ass. He did however heed Sora's words and picked up his pace, his hold that much firmer, being unable to keep from smirking just a little as Sora's whines had gotten louder, drowning out the radio partially. Those sounds were like music to Roxas' ears, better than whatever had been playing on the radio. He only remembered snippets here and there, the words floating somewhere in the back of his mind. Something about sex and candy.

Sora had begun to pant louder and louder and his hips bucked even more and Roxas knew he was close to a release.

"Roxas…I want…I want…"

"You want…?" Roxas asked, moving back up to press small kisses against the brunet's chest.

"Nnngh…I…I want…stop…"

"Judging from the way you're moving, I doubt you want me to do that."

And Cue the failed attempt at Sora glaring at him.

_Who's that casting devious stares in my direction_

"Roxas…!"

"I know what you want, but you have to do me a favor and relax, alright?" Roxas removed his hand and Sora whined. The blond could assume it was because he was rock hard and half-close to a release, the whining only getting a little more noticeable when he got up off the bed to walk over to the dresser and pull out a tube.

"Okay, should I prep you first or do you…" Roxas began.

"Do that later!" Sora blurted.

"Sora, I can't prep you later. It's either now or another time."

"But I want you now! I want it now…"

Roxas sighed, "Alright, but next time we're doing this my way, Mister Impatient." Uncapping the bottle, he undid his pants and then poured a generous amount into his palm and spread it along his own length, sucking in a small amount of air. When he locked eyes with Sora, he noticed those bright and cheery blue eyes were a shade darker and half lidded, his mouth open and panting, and his hands lying palms down on the comforter.

"I can't stress this enough. Relax." the blond told his boyfriend, crawling over him and slowly nudging his legs apart. Roxas watched as Sora swallowed nervously and it didn't take a genius to see that Sora was doing the direct opposite of what Roxas wanted him to do. The brunet tensed up and suddenly his flat palms that were on the blankets found their way onto Roxas' shoulders as he inhaled deeply and held it.

"Babe, no. Don't do that. You have to relax for me, not tense up. You don't have to let go of me, but I need you to relax, okay? This isn't like ripping a Band-Aid off in one swoop."

"Roxas," Sora whined, "You're going to make me not want to do this…"

"Sora, that's why I need you to relax. I'm going to go slow, alright?" Roxas said reassuringly. Sora seemed hesitant, but he nodded slowly.

"The second you tell me to stop, I'll stop okay?" Roxas reminded the other.

"…Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay. Go."

With a nod at the command, Roxas pushed forward slowly, his arousal sliding in bit by bit. Reflexively, Sora tensed up and resisted and Roxas let out a slightly strangled noise. "No-no-no…Sora, relax. Relax…" he started to say.

"I can't…it hurts!" Sora blurted finally after Roxas had slipped inside completely and remained there, not moving.

"I know, I know…I'm sorry….I'll stay just like this until you're ready for me to move, alright?"

Thirty seconds felt like thirty minutes for Roxas but soon Sora was nodding slowly again, nudging the blond. "M'alright now, I swear. Just go…doesn't get better if you just stay there, right?"

Sora was right, It wouldn't get better for him if they just lied there.

"Right…" the blond trailed off, sliding out of Sora and then pushing back in, his breath hitching slightly. Sora had let out a whimper, pained expression still on his face, even as he tried to relax. Roxas had to give his boyfriend credit for toughing it out.

Sex really wasn't something you stopped or put a pause button on, unless a situation arose that forced you to stop he learned one summer afternoon with an ex-boyfriend. Your body wouldn't let you do such a thing and to do otherwise was stupid. Roxas wanted Sora to feel the way he had felt before: that feeling where everything was just so damned good, and that he didn't want the high to end. Just like Sora enjoyed biting into and savoring candy, Roxas enjoyed sex. It was one of the things that was like a daily need once you had a taste of it. Kind of like the chocolate Sora had been eating a few moments ago.

"O..oh God…" he heard Sora sigh.

"Is…is that a good one or bad one?" Roxas blurted before realizing he was supposed to be the supportive boyfriend.

"Ah…good one…" Sora managed to get out. Now, they were getting somewhere. Whimpers turned into soft moans, and soft moans turned into loud ones. Roxas now believed that Sora was feeling what he felt as he leaned down to capture the other's lips in a less-than-perfect kiss because the brunet had to have been too into enjoying what he felt. Roxas didn't mind, he did the same thing the first couple of times himself.

Sora let out another loud moan, his hands reaching for Roxas just so he could pull him closer and bury his face into the crook of the other's neck. Roxas leaned down to accommodate Sora's actions once again, groaning a little.

"Faster…" Sora mumbled, "I'm okay now, faster.."

"Uh…uh huh…" Roxas managed to get out, too caught up in how it was feeling, his hands taking hold of Sora's hips again and proceeding to push into the other boy that much harder. The blond wasn't sure how much time passed after that because soon Sora had been arching and bucking and trying to get his lips wherever he could get them, showering Roxas' shoulders with small kisses and nips, sending tiny jolts of electricity up his spine.

"Roxas…Roxas…!"

_Mama this is surely a dream_

Roxas never thought he could feel so go in this split moment, even as Sora began bucking against him, just to meet his faster pace. He grabbed at Sora's hips again, keeping them raised as he pushed into the brunet a little more, finally scraping up against his prostate and coaxing out a very loud moan from Sora's mouth. It was like his boyfriend lost the will to speak after that, with Roxas being sure that Sora wanted to know what the hell he just touched.

Finally, Sora managed to get out a loud "Again!" and Roxas obliged, grinning inwardly when he confirmed his guess. With each time their hips connected, Sora seemed to drown out everyone else, and completely forgot that the blond-haired boy's mother was downstairs and very much in earshot of every single sound. These walls weren't but so thick.

"Roxas…I…I…" Sora trailed off, trying to catch his breath.

"Shh…I know." Roxas nodded quickly, putting his head down to press kisses along the boy's jaw line and then trail up to his lips to claim those again, with Sora still barely able to kiss him back, still too caught up in feeling like he was on top of the world. If Roxas was right, Sora couldn't necessarily describe what he was feeling, just that the pleasurable pressure was steadily building and building and close to bubbling over. Sora wanted that. He wanted to feel every single good thing.

"C'mon Sora…" Roxas panted, "do it for me…"

Sora's guttural cry of the blond's name sent Roxas over the edge himself, and of course it pet his ego rather well. The brunet obviously came hard, seeing those familiar stars after that initial white hot flash, his back arched considerably, with his fingers digging into Roxas' arms.

When the highs and the initial distaste for cuddling wore off, Sora snuggled up against Roxas, his blue eyes closed.

"…Mmm…Roxas?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Could we…do..._this_ again?"

"Whenever you want to, Sora."

Roxas wasn't sure if he should've regretted those words because after his mother fed them dinner with brownies for dessert, Sora had been kissing him at two am, muffling his screams with a pillow until three am, and talking about wanting to try making Roxas himself feel good at four. Of course, at five after four, Sora had officially tired himself out, and then at seven he refused to get out of bed because he was sore and demanded Roxas take care of him, which Roxas did without hesitating, which meant they missed school that day.

_Mama this is surely a dream…_

"Roxas, what are you doing up there, you're keeping Sora waiting!"

His mother's voice broke him from his reverie, and he realized that today was the day he and Sora were going out on a weekend trip with Riku and Olette, just with the purposes of getting away. He made quick work of grabbing his bags and heading downstairs. Sora greeted him with a bright smile, a chaste kiss, and a declaration of not sharing the brownies his mother made for everyone with anyone, should they ask.

Two hours into the car ride, Roxas could remember leaning back in the back seat, Sora nestled against him, nibbling on a chocolate bar as the tune of 'Sex and Candy' floated throughout the car.

* * *

_I know I could have easily changed the lyrics to 'he' instead of 'she' but...I didn't want to tamper with the original song. The point of it was that Roxas simply pictures Sora when he thinks about the song. Anyway, I'm going to go flee off somewhere now. Reviews, don't hesitate to drop them on by! More frequent up-to-date writing can be found at my writing community seizingnight! I hope you've enjoyed this, just a little bit!_


End file.
